Amber and the Chocolate factory
by TormintedKreyez
Summary: Fun with Willy Wonka!
1. Chapter 1

"And what do you think you are doing?" Willy Wonka asked Amber as she handcuffed him to one of the chocolate machines. She only smiled at his unwillingness. "I will now have my way with you," she answered with a smirk. This was the moment Amber had been dreaming of all her life. Finally Willy Wonka was her prisoner and he had to obey her every command. The chocolate factory was now hers for the taking. No one could possibly stop the all powerful Amber now.

Willy Wonka looked at her in fear, not suspecting what torture she would unleash upon him. But, torture was not exactly what Amber had in mind...Before she carried out her lifelong dream, a oompa loompa waddled into the chocolate making room.

"Sorry to interrupt," he began. "But there is someone waiting for you at the door." Wonka sighed at this bit of information. Amber would have to deal with him later, much to her dismay. She rolled her eyes in annoyance and left Wonka still cuffed to the machine.

"Who could possibly be at the factory at this time of night," Amber wondered. No one ever visited the chocolate factory, not after she began haunting it. Amber began haunting the factory ever since she laid eyes on the gorgeous Willy Wonka. Standing at the factory's gates stood a girl who Amber found remarkably familar. The girl had her hands on her hips and tapped her right foot impatiently. Still Amber could not remember the girl's name. But one thing was for sure, this girl had interrupted her time with Wonka and that was a crime in itself to Amber.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's about time you get here," the girl finally said as Amber reached the gate. Cautiously, she observed the girl and tried to remember her before opening the gate. But no name came to her what-so-ever. "Who are you?" Amber asked rudely.

"Uh, it's me, Brittany," she replied as if it were obvious. Amber now remembered that Brittany had been her best friend in elementary school. They had attended different high schools now so they never saw each other since then. "Are you gunna let me in?" Brittany asked while Amber just stood there. The huge gate opened and Amber gestured for her to enter the chocolate factory grounds. Her evening with sir Wonka would be even further prolonged.

"Welcome to my chocolate factory." Amber said with no enthusiasm at all for her new guest. Amber started walking to the factory's door, hoping that Brittany would follow. Brittany followed and so they entered the chocolate factory. An oompa loompa greeted them upon entrance. Brittany smiled at the adorable oompa loompa while Amber wondered how to get rid of her. Sure they had once been friends, but Amber was so close to achieving her dream. A silly childhood friendship would not ruin her chances at all. Looking back at Brittany, Amber noticed that she was having far too much fun with the oompa loompa. This sparked an idea into her evil mind.

"Would you like to take him home with you?" Amber suggested. There were tons of oompa loompas in the factory; the loss of one would not be noticeable at all. Maybe that would get the girl to leave.The oompa loompa jumped for joy and awaited Brittany's decision. Amber had overworked the oompa loompa's and did not pay them at all. Freedom was exactly what the young oompa loompa wanted.

"Actually, I wanted to look around the factory." Brittany told her. Poor little oompa loompa lost his spurt of happiness and they all moved on. "Why? It's just a big building with machinery, nothing interesting in here at all." Amber replied. Somewhere in the back of her mind she thought of Wonka and how he was all alone. "Why don't you come back another day and I can give you a tour," she added.

Brittany gave Amber that "look" like "yeah I see you don't want me here" and she agreed to come back another day. Brittany left the chocolate factory hand in hand with the adorable oompa loompa she had named George. Amber watched the two leave and she cackled a most evil laugh. Now she could have her way with Mr. Wonka.

"First a bit of fun, then world domination is next!" she said aloud.Amber smiled as she thought of how well her evil plot was going and then walked back to the machinery room. The world would be hers in only a few days. No one would be able to stop her then...


	3. Chapter 3

Amber returned to the machinery room, to find...no one. Wonka was nowhere to be found. There was no more handcuffs where they had been."No! There is no way he escaped!" she said throughout the empty workroom. She heaved a heavy sigh of aggravation. Her dream had been disrupted once more.

"Looking for me?" a manly voice asked from a distance.It was Willy Wonka standing at the entrance of the machinery room. Her jaw dropped in shock and in his hands he held the handcuffs. Somehow he had freed himself.

He walked towards her with a smirk on his face. "It's payback baby!" he told her. Amber ran as her reached for her arm and so they went in a mad chase throughout the factory. Most of us nowadays would call this "flirting". "I'm gunna get you so you might as well stop running away from me!" he shouted. Amber was running out of breath and there was nowhere to hide. Wonka was gaining up on her. Then she saw georges old room. Amber ran into his room, hoping that Wonka would never find her. Who new what he would do to her? All she wanted was a bit of fun..and now he was after her.

The door flung open and Wonka entered the room Amber had thought he never would have found. "Told you I'd find you. Now come here." She was cornered, so there was no choice but to give into Willy WOnka. "I'm sorry, I was never going to hurt you."Amber began. "I only wanted to umm...well..." Before she could finish her sentence, Wonka put the handcuffs on Amber and handcuffed her to the bed. She stared at him in shock! What went on that day was details I shall never speak of. This would be entirely too inappropriate for the youngens. Oh well, who cares, Im sure you all want to know what happened that day. Here goes.

Wonka started tickling Amber and yes she was very ticklish. Handcuffed to the bed, Amber could not escape his tickles. It was torturing yet exciting at the same time to her. This went on the whole night long. Phew, sounds like Amber got quite a workout! She lost her voice from laughing all night long, and Wonka became the happiest man alive. Cruel and unusual punishment was Wonka's specialty! A few weeks later, Willy Wonka invented a new chocolate. He named it "Laughing chocolates". Once you ate them, it made you start laughing until the night was over. These became very popular and Amber and Wonka were rich. Needless to say, the two became married. Of course they didnt have kids, because they had oompa loompas. When a person has oompa loompas what is the need for kids?


End file.
